


En todos los sentidos

by aribakemono



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono





	En todos los sentidos

  
_Minhyuk le hace el amor en todos los sentidos._  


*

  
  
Le besa.   
  
Yukwon estaba hablando sobre ya no recuerda qué canción, sobre un nuevo paso, sobre el capullo que se ha comido sus ganchitos, tirado en la cama no por cansancio sino por pereza, y de pronto, labios. Sobre los suyos. Demandantes. Dictadores. Minhyuk está dentro de su boca y Yukwon no tiene mucho tiempo para pensar en, bueno, _algo_.  
  
Separa los labios para hacerle sitio a Minhyuk y a esa agresión tan repentina; se hunde en el colchón cuando siente otro cuerpo cubriendo el suyo. Minhyuk le besa como siempre, como si el mundo pudiera acabarse si deja a Yukwon respirar algo que no sea él.  
  
Minhyuk tiene las manos sobre sus mejillas, rudas, _ordenándole_ no separarse ni un milímetro de su boca. Le consume como si fuera un puto cigarrillo, le acaricia el pelo y le chupa la lengua, y Yukwon se rompe contra él, jadea cuando Minhyuk empuja su cadera contra la suya, y cuando a Yukwon le late el corazón al ritmo de sus labios (tan demandantes como sus manos, que ahora juegan con su camiseta, _arriba abajo y fuera_ ), Minhyuk se separa y sonríe y no hay mucho espacio para pensar en algo que no sea _hazlo hazlo hazlo_.  


*

  
  
Cuando le llaman (no es Cho PD en persona, pero la chica, que supone secretaria o algo así, le dice con voz de niña pequeña y como si necesitara ponerlo en mayúscula y con lucecitas de neón que es DE PARTE DE BRAND NEW STARDOM y Yukwon está cien por cien seguro de que si le disparan no sangra) y le dicen que va a entrar en Block B, lo primero que piensa es que, por favor, alguien le pellizque.   
  
Un compañero de la clase de baile le pregunta si quiere un vaso de agua, y Yukwon le responde que “estoy en un grupo”. Luego llama a su madre, como una media hora después, cuando el shock aún está en sus labios, pero no en el cerebro (más o menos). Le dice “mamá, que lo conseguí”, oye un murmullo (su madre hablando con Yushin) y puede imaginarse a su hermano haciendo una ‘o’ con la boca como si se fumara un canuto (que Yushin niega haberlo hecho jamás, pero no se lo cree ni él).   
  
Al terminar el ensayo de ese día, Yukwon continúa en estado medio catatónico. Le cuentan que conocerá al día siguiente a sus compañeros y mucho blablablá que no entiende, solo puede pensar “qué fuerte”. Y cuando al llegar a casa su madre le abraza y su hermano dice “tsk” con una sonrisa y una promesa de dejarle jugar con su PSP durante un tiempo (la que se compró después de pagarle las clases de baile), Yukwon aún no puede dejar de pensar que, joder, _qué fuerte_.  


*

  
  
Minhyuk se deshace en su boca como un caramelo, dulce y húmedo.  
  
Entierra sus dedos en su cabello, suaves pero dictadores, marcándole un ritmo que le recuerda demasiado a Halo. _Sube, chupa, lame, baja, vuelve a subir_. Lame la punta, rápido, travieso, y Minhyuk gime como si se muriera, como si quisiera cantar pero se atascara en una nota, siempre la misma.  
  
Adora, _adora de verdad_ , hacerle eso, hacerle cantar para él, como si fuera un muñeco de esos que hacen ruido si los aprietas en la zona adecuada. Así que Yukwon juega a ser inocente, a no saber, a buscar el botón que enciende a Minhyuk: desde la punta, lento y mojado, y los dedos de Minhyuk en su pelo, ronronea como un gato, le besa los muslos. Toca allí y aquí y un poco más abajo, y la nota palpitar en su boca, la siente _vibrar_ cuando gime su nombre mientras se corre.   
  
Minhyuk se deshace como el chocolate, entre sus manos y bajo su lengua: espeso y caliente.  


*

  
  
Woo Jiho es ese tipo de persona que o te cae jodidamente genial desde el momento cero o le odias con todas tus fuerzas, pero indiferente, lo que es indiferente del todo, no te deja.   
  
Yukwon lo descubre el día que conoce al que próximamente será su grupo (su grupo, qué fuerte). Hanhae y Mino son los primeros que se le acercan y empiezan a hablar y a preguntarle y a hacerle sentir como si estuviera en un interrogatorio. Jaehyo va por la vida pagado de sí mismo, se pasa el día mirando raro a Kyung, Jihoon apenas habla y cuando lo hace a veces le asusta con ese vozarrón que se trae, Taeil casi ni se ve de lo pequeñito que es y Kyung… bueno. Kyung parece que solo está interesado en acaparar a Jiho. No es exactamente _acaparar_ , pero parece que solo se interesa por él.   
  
Yukwon es de los que caen hechizados por el carisma de _Zico_ en el momento en que le ve bailando lo más descoordinado posible y, en un descanso entre baile y baile, se inventa un rap sobre lo jodido que es ser una estrella coreana. Kyung se le une al poco rato y los demás se ríen de lo borrachos que parecen, pero Yukwon se queda mirando a Zico, un poco embobado y un poco fascinado, porque aunque él no es un gran fan del hip hop puede reconocer el talento cuando está delante de él (especialmente si baila como un pato mareado y lanza berridos maldiciendo la dura vida del famoso).  
  
La verdad es que cuando terminan los primeros ensayos grupales (baile, canto y rap y alguna que otra lección de comportamiento civilizado), Yukwon piensa que _su grupo_ es jodidamente genial.  


*

  
  
La primera vez que intentan follar mientras los otros miembros duermen, Kyung les pilla, somnoliento y cabreado por el ruido, y lo primero que hace es gritar que “vale que guardes tu porno en el escritorio porque eres un poco lerdo e incluso vale que se te oiga desde la calle cuando te pajeas, PERO ESTO ES EL PUTO COLMO, CERDOS DE MIERDA”, que básicamente les crea un pequeño, diminuto problema vecinal que termina con Jiho disculpándose, Kyung aún más cabreado, los demás despiertos y confusos, y Minhyuk y Yukwon con una erección del copón.  
  
Todo esto porque, de vez en cuando, a Minhyuk le pueden las ganas y se cuela en su cama, bajo las sábanas. Besa a Yukwon en los labios mientras duerme (o finge hacerlo), suave para despertarlo, se sienta sobre sus piernas, maldiciendo el ruido de los muelles, y se balancea para crear un silencioso vaivén que aviva el roce, y, cuando ve que el menor se hace de rogar, termina levantándole el pijama y lamiéndole el pecho para despertarlo, lento y con mucha, mucha saliva, marcando un caminito hasta donde empiezan sus calzoncillos. Cuando nota que a Yukwon le va demasiado rápido el corazón como para seguir fingiendo dormir, se ríe contra su ombligo y le hace temblar en un jadeo ahogado.  
  
Yukwon dice “los demás…”, pero Minhyuk no escucha, demasiado centrado en besarle por encima de los pantalones, jugando a enloquecerle.  
  
Pero cuando Minhyuk le tiene en la boca y Yukwon jadea, rezando para que nadie les vea, mordiéndose los labios para no gritar su nombre, Kyung se levanta a por un vaso de agua y ve el bulto enorme bajo las sábanas del bailarín y, aunque es muy tarde como para ser algo lúcido, no hay que ser un genio para saber qué está pasando.  
  
Sobre todo desde que saben que, bueno, Minhyuk y Yukwon están algo así como juntos (pero no son novios ni se llaman cariño ni esas cosas tan cursis y tan de chicas, aclara Yukwon).  


*

  
  
Cuando Jihoon se va por el tema del peso durante un tiempo, Yukwon se queda, durante mucho tiempo, pensativo porque a él también le sobran unos kilos. Duda de su aspecto sobre todo en cámara, cuando graban sus ensayos y se ve enorme.  
  
Hanhae, con quien sale por las noches porque necesita un poco de alcohol en el cuerpo y un poco de relax, le dice que no, que está perfecto así, pero claro, ¿quién se fía de alguien que, tras unas copas, le coloca la mano sobre la pierna y se acerca peligrosamente a su entrepierna?   
  
Yukwon lo achaca al alcohol, pero es inevitable excitarse un poco cuando te hacen la paja así, en la semioscuridad de un bareto lleno de luces rojas y camareras con poca ropa y música _chunda-chunda_ , con la boca de Hanhae pegada a su cuello, marcándole.  


*

  
  
Minhyuk hace mucho eso de _marcarle_.  
  
Le estampa de repente contra la pared, antes del desayuno (cuando acuerdan despertarse los primeros), antes de que Yukwon pueda comerse una tostada con mermelada de frambuesa, antes de que aparezca Zico zarrapastroso y medio dormido, arrastrándose por las esquinas, y Jihoon se ponga a ver la tele.   
  
Le estampa contra la pared y le ataca el cuello _más más más_ y Yukwon nunca, jamás tiene tiempo para evitarlo, así que aprovecha y le coge las nalgas, empujándolo hacia él, hasta que solo siente Minhyuk por todas partes, dentro y fuera y arriba y abajo y entre las piernas y en la barbilla, a escasos milímetros de la boca.  
  
Minhyuk chupa con fuerza y al día siguiente, y al otro y al otro necesita ponerse cuello vuelto o bufanda o lo que sea.   
  
A veces es cuando se quedan solos, por las noches, el resto del grupo se va a tomar algo y ellos rechazan la oferta. Jaehyo no puede evitar decir:  
  
\- Estáis más salidos que un mandril.  
  
Y los demás asienten y Jihoon recalca que NO necesita información y Taeil se ríe, asintiendo al comentario de Jaehyo. Kyung se recuesta en Jiho y mira a la pareja sin expresión alguna, ansioso por salir y tratar de liarse con alguna chica fácil de piernas largas y labios carnosos.  
  
Al oír el portazo de los chicos, Minhyuk no espera y Yukwon está preparado esta vez, recibe el ataque y lo devuelve y se muere contra sus besos, sus manos, todo es Minhyuk y B-Bomb y una fiera que no es ni Minhyuk ni B-Bomb a la vez.   
  
Esos días Minhyuk pregunta, en voz baja, en su oído, húmedo, respiración caliente, mientras crea una exquisita fricción entre su erección y el culo de Yukwon. Le pregunta:  
  
\- ¿Dónde quieres que te marque?  
  
Y a cualquier otro le podría parecer una pregunta absurda, pero cualquier otro no tiene a Lee Minhyuk desnudo y sudado contra su cuerpo, el roce, lento y luego rápido y luego como si fueran embestidas sin serlo y que _hazlo ya hazlo ya hazlo ya_ , la sonrisa desfilándole por la cara y el jadeo en el oído; su nombre en susurros, más sexy que nunca.  
  
Esos días Minhyuk le marca en zonas que deberían estar prohibidas. Se escurre por su cuerpo, la lengua dejando el rastro de migas de pan y jugueteando con el vello púbico, le marca ahí, entre las piernas, donde nadie más que él lo puede ver.  


*

  
  
Lee Minhyuk llega en un momento donde su bienvenida es opacada por la marcha de Hanhae y Mino (Yukwon promete no ponerse sensible, pero es inevitable un abrazo y un par de lagrimitas al enterarse de la noticia) y por el regreso de un Jihoon más delgado y más activo y más contento.  
  
Lee Minhyuk no es como Woo Jiho, todo carisma agresivo, de ese que se te cuela por todas partes, incluso cuando te encierras en tu cárcel de pladur y tapas las rendijas con celo aislante, el corazón bien protegido de cualquier ataque.   
  
No es como ningún otro, de hecho: mira mucho, es difícil de leer, tiene carilla de pena, y cuando baila lo hace como si se ofreciera desinteresadamente, como si no le importara lo que puedas llegar a coger de él.  
Yukwon, al verle bailar, no puede no _alucinar_ y sentir un poco de envidia.  
  
A juzgar por la mirada que le echa Minhyuk cuando Yukwon se levanta del suelo y sigue el ritmo, el sentimiento es mutuo.  


*

  
  
Yukwon no cree ser tan inocente como lo pintan.  
  
Le gusta el sexo. Disfruta con él. Ve porno y se excita y tiene que hacerse una paja para poder quedarse a gusto. Sabe la versión real y palpable de la semillita y la cigüeña y todo eso. Ha besado a varias chicas, a Hanhae, y una vez casi casi se acuesta con Jiho (borrachos los dos, pero el menor no lo estaba lo suficiente como para pasar por alto lo que estaba haciendo y con _quién_ ), poco tiempo antes de, bueno, establecer esta especie de relación que tiene con Minhyuk.  
  
Así que lo dice, después de oír la séptima broma sobre su porno mal escondido (o, directamente, no escondido) de Jaehyo y Kyung, mientras comen.  
  
\- No soy tan inocente como creéis.  
  
\- Ver porno no cuenta. Eso lo hacen hasta los niños de secundaria. – mira a Jiho que se encuentra muy centrado en su plato - ¿Verdad que sí, _líder_?  
  
A Yukwon no le gusta cuando Kyung llama _líder_ a Zico. Es íntimo, demasiado íntimo y cómplice, y le resulta incómodo estar ahí, en medio, el corazón palpitándole con algo de envidia.   
  
Tampoco le gusta que Jiho sonría de medio lado, guardando en el otro lado de la sonrisa un montón de secretos de los que el resto del grupo no son partícipes.  
  
\- Realmente no es tan inocente como creéis.  
  
Nadie se lo espera, el repentino comentario de Minhyuk.  
  
Yukwon casi se atraganta con la lechuga, los demás tardan unos segundos en reaccionar. Minhyuk lo dice y luego se lleva un trozo de carne a la boca, impasible, como si no acabara de decir lo que acaba de decir y eso no implicara todo lo que implica.  
  
Son unos segundos extraños antes de que Taeil suelte un _¡hala, ya se me ha quitado el hambre!_ Y Jaehyo le siga la broma y luego todos se rían y bromeen y Yukwon hasta comente algo sobre porno gay, ganándose muecas extrañas y más risas.  
  
(No lo hace en el momento, pero por la noche se lo agradece, Yukwon a Minhyuk.   
  
Minhyuk contra la pared, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, una gota de sudor recorriéndole el cuello, expuesto. Se lo agradece de rodillas ante él, lento y con mucha lengua, como le gusta, desde la base hasta la punta, el mejor _gracias_ que le sabe dar).  


*

  
  
Están solos, practicando a altas horas de la noche como llevan haciendo desde hace cinco días, un par de semanas después de que Minhyuk llegara al grupo. Los demás han decidido dejarles el perfeccionamiento de los detalles más mínimos del baile a ellos, que para eso son los bailarines, y se han ido a dormir, agotados y silenciosos. (Ni siquiera Jiho parecía animado, las ojeras marcadas y los bostezos en la boca cada dos por tres).  
  
Yukwon no puede dormir si no siente que el baile está _dentro_ de él, si no fluyen los movimientos sin tener que pensarlos, así que se puede decir que sufre de insomnio. Se pregunta si a Minhyuk, que repite una y otra vez el baile, junto a él, le ocurre lo mismo, cuando de pronto éste habla:  
  
\- Me gusta como bailas.  
  
No se acostumbra a que le mire de esa manera. Que en realidad no es de ninguna manera en particular, simplemente es su cara y ya está, pero no se acostumbra. De hecho, no cree que se acostumbre nunca.  
De todas formas, es demasiado pronto como para hacer algún comentario al respecto, por más que sienta que ha encontrado a su pareja de baile idónea, así que le sonríe amablemente.  
  
\- A mí me gusta como bailas tú.  
  
No se lo espera.   
  
Llevan ya varios días juntos y sí, le ha visto reírse y charlar, animado, e incluso ya le ha visto borracho (es de esos borrachos bipolares que pueden llegar a reír y llorar a la vez), pero, con él, justo _con él_ , a solas, no se lo espera.  
  
Minhyuk le sonríe, y Yukwon tiene la sensación de que pueden llegar a ser grandes amigos.  


*

  
  
A veces Minhyuk se lo hace despacio, como si tuvieran toda la vida, todo el tiempo del mundo y mañana no tuvieran que pasarse el día ensayando o grabando algún programa o entrevista o en un avión, directos a la expansión de su fama.  
  
Solo lo hace así cuando los demás no están. Puede ser alguna noche, en el sofá o en la cama o contra la pared, o en el lugar de ensayo, como la primera vez.   
  
A Yukwon le encanta hacerlo ahí, ante el espejo, donde hace apenas media hora han estado practicando. Adora poder ver el reflejo de Minhyuk sobre él, su espalda, los deseos de lamer esa gotita de sudor que se pierde en su nuca, el movimiento hipnótico de su cuerpo mientras le penetra, sin prisa, con cuidado, como si no quisiera romperlo. Y luego apartar la mirada del espejo y mirarle a él, a la cara, los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose el labio, ahogando jadeos, incapaz de soportar tal tortura.  
  
_Yukwonyukwonyukwon_.   
  
Es como ver una película porno, pero cien mil veces mejor.   
  
El bailarín, _dentro_ de él, cuerpo contra cuerpo, caliente, húmedo, asfixiante, _Dios, Minhyuk, joder_. El roce del estómago en un vaivén acompasado, contra su erección; ni siquiera necesita tocarse. Las manos de Minhyuk a ambos lados de su cabeza, irradiando calidez; tocar su cuerpo desesperado, deseando tener más manos para poder tocar más al mismo tiempo.   
  
Minhyuk se corre mordiéndole el hombro, fuerte, haciéndole daño. Yukwon no necesita mucho más tiempo para seguirle, el nombre de su amigo entre los labios y en el pecho, muy cerca del corazón.  
  
No es cien mil veces mejor que ver una porno.   
  
Es infinita, incalculablemente mejor.   
  
Porque en esos momentos Yukwon _siente_ , y no solo físicamente.  


*

  
  
La primera vez que se besan es en el lavabo de una discoteca, a oscuras porque no han querido encender la luz. Porque a Minhyuk le excita ver a través de las manos, recorrerle el rostro, ciego, besar entre caricia y caricia, descubrir las cosas por el tacto y no por la vista.  
  
Yukwon no recuerda demasiado, _alucinado_.   
  
No sabe cómo llegaron al lavabo, cómo terminaron en un mar de lenguas y respiraciones agitadas y un _hyung_ susurrado que les encendió a ambos.  
  
Pero recuerda cosas, momentos que se le aparecen como flashes de cámara, cegadores y repentinos.  
  
Recuerda que Jihoon hablaba con una chica bajita, morena y de cabellos largos que parecía saber más de lo que aparentaba, y que no dejaba de morderse el labio y mover las piernas como si necesitara ir al lavabo.  
Que Taeil y Jaehyo habían desaparecido en el mar de cuerpos en el que se había convertido la pista de baile, el menor medio borracho y el mayor incapaz de negarse a sus ganas de bailar.  
  
Yukwon no está seguro y no va a preguntar, pero cree recordar también que Jiho y Kyung estaban con la misma chica, pelirroja y de piernas infinitas, al mismo tiempo, en la esquina de un sofá mal iluminado. Jiho besándola y Kyung atacándole el cuello.   
  
Recuerda que Minhyuk estaba en la barra, y él se acercó, preocupado al no verle animado. Que bebieron mucho, probablemente demasiado. Cosas fuertes, mezclas extrañas.  
  
Recuerda que sintió una mano en su muslo, caliente, tímida. Que Minhyuk hablaba de algo, pero no sabe de qué porque no le oía, y le miraba. Intensamente. Tiene su mirada tatuada en la memoria, indescifrable pero estremecedora, de lo poco que recuerda que no es borroso y confuso.  
  
Sabe que después vinieron los labios.   
  
Rápidos y temblorosos, inseguros.   


*

  
  
La primera vez que él y Minhyuk follan en realidad no es la primera, porque la de verdad apenas la recuerda y lo poco que sabe de ella es que dolió. Lo hicieron de la peor manera posible, rápido, desesperados como si llevaran milenios esperando, de pie, contra la pared del lavabo de una discoteca, mal preparado y sin poder contenerse demasiado, incapaces de pensar en las consecuencias.  
  
Así que la _primera vez_ que Minhyuk le hace el amor es en el salón donde ensayan (en el suelo porque el menor no quiere esperar más: lento, lleno de disculpas y promesas de hacerlo mejor por parte del mayor, y de besos por toda la cara por parte de Yukwon, intentando borrarle cualquier mueca.  
  
Minhyuk murmura _Kwonkwonkwonkwon_ contra sus labios, cerrando los ojos.   
  
\- Déjate de disculpas. – susurra, su respiración se entremezcla con la de Minhyuk. Yukwon le lame los labios, le besa la nariz, y mueve la cadera, restregándose contra él – Y fóllame ya, _hyung_. – le besa, sin lengua, labio contra labio y se separa a escasos milímetros, mirándole a los ojos – Esta vez quiero recordarlo.  
  
Y de pronto todo es Minhyuk, saturándole todos los sentidos.


End file.
